Total Drama Hyrule Island!
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: Here at Hyrule Island, 8 girls and 8 boys compete for One Million Rupees! Bonds will be tested, and friendships will be crushed! Can these competitors get along long enough until the merge? And can they hold off long enough in the merge to not kill each other until the finals? Find out, In Chris' new T.V show taking place in the Isles of Hyrule! Rated T to be Safe.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Hyrule Island!

**A/N: Welcome To Hyrule Island!... Yeah, I just had to do that. So, anyways this is a story of mine (Since i have COMPLETELY changed fandom favorites) and, i was thinking of a good crossover... AND TA-DA! So, I haven't came up with a theme song, yet, but i will next chapter! And i won't take 7 months to update again! So, please read, and reveiws are MANDATORY for this! Because without them, how would i know if somebody liked this or not?**

_**Chapter 1: Welcome To Hyrule Island!**_

It was a sunny hot day in the beautiful Hyrule island, bordering the continent of Hyrule its self. The birds were chirping and the keese were in their caves. Along the docks of the beautiful island was a Hylian man. Like all Hylians, he had very long pointy ears. He was tall, his wind blown black hair, and had a blue shirt on. This Hylian, was Chris Mclain.

"Welcome all you Total Drama Fans!" He said enthusiasticly as the camera zoomed on him. "This season, we have a new Cast! A New Island! And New challenges to see them go up against! I like the NEWS of that! Hehehe!" Chris said, laughing at his own pun. "This season, we do bring back tables and cabins and what-not! As Hyrule Island here is a peaceful resort! And, per usual, we still have the old confessionials!" Chris walked to the end of the dock. "And now, we'll meet our new cast members! Ratings say that instead of having some elaborate way to introduce people, example; for last seasons Blimp introduction, people prefer for them to be introduced like the very first season! It boosts, 'Character Development'" He mocked, putting up quote sings.

As the first boat drawed near, he quickly put them down and smiled. "Everyone meet our first arriving contestant..." Chris said, as a female stepped off. She was slightly short and very thin. She had wavy long blue hair, and wore a light blue dazzling shirt with sleeve poofs. She wore a dark blue frilly skirt, with white frills and turquoise flat heels. She was pale, and had beautiful sea blue eyes. "...Navi!" Said Chris. Navi smiled.

"Hi Chris! It's great to be here! It's so beautiful! Hey, did you know that-" She begun until Chris barged in.

"Yeah, that's nice, uh huh, why don't you wait down the docks, okay?" Chris said, waving his hand.

"Okay!" Navi said with glee, as she skipped down. Chris rolled his eyes, but turned hus attention to the next boat.

"Say hello too." Chris said, as a pale-ish male stepped onto the docks. He had big purple-plum like colored hair and brown, green tinted eyes, and a wide smile. He wore a purple jacket, and very long baggy dark purple pants. "Ravio!" Chris happily introduced. Ravio pointed at Chris in amazement.

"Chris Mclain! Oh, Din, i wish i could be as famous as you one day, Mr. Famous!" Ravio said, bringing himself down. Chris smiled.

"Yep, don't dream too big." Chris said happily, pushing Ravio over to Navi. Navi raised an eyebrow to Ravio. "Hmmm..." She said, as Ravio smiled. A bird flew toward Ravio, and onto his shoulder. "Oh, well hello there!" Ravio said nicely. Chris squinted looking suspiciously at Ravio, but turned his attention to the next boat, as it stopped at the docks.

"Lets hear it for..." Said Chris, as giant footsteps were heard on the dock. It almost shook Ravio and Navi! A burly tall man, wearing a dark blue shirt with a big collar, and black jeans and big black boots came onto the docks. The man had small eyes, and red lips. His white skin was toned and he had an AMAZING set of big orange-red hair! "Groose!" Said Chris.

"So, this is my, ehehe, competition, eh?" Said Groose, snickering. Navi looked mad at Groose, crossing her arms, as Ravio just looked sad looking down, as well as the bird on his shoulder.

"Well, there's still about 13 more to go." Said Chris. Groose sneared, walking down.

"No matter," He said, combing his hair "The Groose will take them all on." He said, as Navi rolled her eyes. Chris chuckled "Haha! Drama already, just as our next contestant arrives."

The boat arrived and dropped off two girls. "Lets give it up for the 2nd pair of twins in Total Drama history..." Said Chris.

One twin was wearing a short blue tanktop and a tight blue skirt, with a shiny blue streamed wavy line at the bottom. She wore light blue sandal heels. She was tall and thin, and had aisian skin, and black eyes. Along with long red hair, with a blue bow in it. "Marilla and..." Chris said, as he looked at Marillas younger twin sister.

Her sister shared facial features, however, this one wore a short red colar shirt, and a free red skirt. With shiny red steamed in a wave design on the bottom. She wore plain red sandals and had her red hair in a red scrunchie. "Judo!" Chris finished.

"Hello!" Said Judo as she followed Marilla down the dock. "I'm Judo! This is my-" Judo began to explain, but frowned.

"Nobody caressss!" Groose chimed in, as Marilla grabbed his over sized colar, and pulled her right fist back. "Don't you EVER talk to my sister like that, GOT IT?!" Marilla demanded, as Groose shook his head and gulped. Marilla let go, and hid behind Ravio. Marilla stood straight and calmed as Judo mouthed 'I'm Sorry' to Groose. Navi smiled.

"As much as i like the drama, lets wait until we get ALL the contestants!" Chris said, and smiled as the next boat came.

"Here comes..." Chris said, as light gentle footsteps came from the boat. The girl was slightly short, and had normal white skin. She wore a green t-shirt, with a dark green thermal shirt underneath. She wore green shorts that matched her t-shirt green shade, and a brown belt. She wore dark green boots. She had light pink small lips, cute blue light eyes and light green hair with a green band in it. "So much green." Said Marilla silently.

"Saria!" Said Chris. Saria held a green carry-on bag. She put on her thick glasses. "Oh, high." Saria said, as she walked down the dock. The bird on Ravios shoulder flew onto her finger. "Oh, hello their Mr. Bird!" Saria said, as Ravio raised an eyebroe.

"Mr?" He asked, as she smiled and shook her hand. She gently placed the bird back on his shoulder.

"Hi." Saria said shyly to Marilla, as Marilla sent her a glare. Judo mouthed 'I'm Sorry' again.

Chris broke the silence "And here comes..."

Chris said, as the boy stepped down. He had black eyes and freckles, with brown hair sorda in an up-do. He wore a yellow t shirt, with a orange vest over it. He also wore tan jeans and brown cowboy boots. "Pipit!" Chris said. Pipit shined a bright smile. He walked over to the rest of the group. Navi blinked several a time, looking at Pipit. She blushed. Groose rolled his eyes.

Next arrived a pair. A girl and a boy. They both had white toned skin. The boy had dark purple spikey hair, and purple eyes. He wore a purple long sleeved shirt, and wore a black jacket. He had heaphones in. He wore dark blue baggy jeans and black converses.

"Our first Brother and Sister pair in Total Drama, Tael.." Chris said, Tael being the boy. The girl had white-blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wore a white long sweater, and a long flowy yellow skirt. She also wore yellow slippers. "...Tatl!" Chris finished.

Tael went to run down the dock, but Tatl stopped him. "Don't run, you might fall!" She nagged. Tael stopped "Aww, but sis..." He complained. He slowly walked, as Tatl almost ran.

"Hello!" She said to the group. Saria and Ravio waved hi. And the bird still on Ravios shoulder squaked. Tael stood beside Navi.

"...Don't touch me..." Navi said to him, sidestepping.

Suddenly, a zora jumped out the water, and landed on the docks. "Ruto!" Said Chris.

"Umm, THIS is where i'm staying? Yah, not so posh as i expected." Ruto said, walking dissapointed.

"Hey there, I'm-" Groose began, buy Ruto gave him 'the hand'.

"Don't care. Just so you know, i can buy AND sell you all..." Ruto said, smiling, crossing her arms.

"...Then why'd you enter the show?" Marilla snapped, as Ruto was left shocked. Saria smirked at her embarrassment.

"Haha, love it!" Chris said, evily rubbing his hands together.

Next, a boat house dropped off a girl. As she landed on the dock, her spers clinked. She wore a cow-girl hat, a light-tan sleeveless shirt with a red and blue zig-zag motion. She wore light-tan short-shorts and high 3-inch cow-girl boots with spers. She had red hair and blue eyes, and a shiny smile.

"Malon!" Chris said happily.

"Hello, Chris." She said happily.

"Look, i know you're not so used to the flora and fauna type of environment, so try to stay sharp." Chris mentioned.

"Oh, i'll be fine." Malon laughed. She walked over to the group. "Hi, i'm Malon!" She introduced. Some stood, others winced, Saria gulped and walked forward.

"Umm, I'm Saria." She shyly introduced. Malon smiled widely, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Malon said.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly Kansas." Said Ruto.

"It is with you, tornado reck." Mumbled Marilla, as Judo knudged her.

"I thought we'd at least have plain ground." Malon stated frowning.

"Oh, we do." Chris said. Malons frown turned to a smile, and she nodded, and got with the group.

A boat dropped of a mid-sized man. Or, BOY... Teen... He had orange hair and green eyes. He wore a green white-beater and and brown cargo shorts. He wore green shoes. "Mido!" Said Chris. Mido rested his head on his arms, put behind him.

"Yeah, i know." He sput out. He walked over, and saw Saria... And instantly had to have her. He zoomed up to Saria, who was beside Navi. "Hey their, i'm-" But Navi got scared as a boy got too close.

"AHHH!" She screamed, and pushed him off the docks. "...Opps..." Navi said. Midow got back up.

"Ugh... What's the matter with you?" Mido asked annoyed.

"Sorry, that's just what happens when boys get close." Navi said, hiding behind Saria. Ravio looked at Mido, afraid. Tael just yawned out loud, as Tatl whacked the back of his head. Ruto burst into laughter, and Groose almost had a heart attack when a drip of water almost touched his hair. Judo giggled, and even Marilla showed signs of stifless laughter.

"Next up..." Said Chris.

1h agoA yacht pulled up to the island, and out stepped a very beautiful tall female. She had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pink lips and toned white skin. She wore a pearl necklace, She wore a faded pink tight casmere sweater, with pink faint designs on it. The sweater had slightly fluffy ends of the sleeves. She wore a pink flowy skirt, with a fushia design at the bottom. She wore red mary-jane heels. She also wore two triforce earings. She only had a purse on hand.

"Zelda!" Chris said excitedly. Zelda waved nicely.

"High Chris!" She said. Grooses eyes watered at the utter beauty. She walked down to the others. "Hi guys!" Zelda said, as Groose stepped forward.

"Hello, dear Zelda. I am Groose, and i would love to be on a team such as yours." Groose said, bowing.

"Um, thank you...Groose." She said, plastering a smile. Ruto rolled her eyes. Tael was wide eyed, and Tatl blew her hair out of her face, crossing her arms. Ravio smiled. She was pretty, though, Ravio prefered the more 'darker soul' type. The bird on his shoulder chirped. Mido was just staring at Saria. Judo and Marilla just stood aside.

"Hello their!" Ravio said. Zelda waved back. Groose shot a menacing look at Ravio when Zelda wasn't looking, and Ravio stood aside, upset.

"See, Character development raises ratings 'soooo much.' Pfft." Chris said, sarcastically.

"I think Topher would've made a better host." Ruto chimed in. Chris looked angry, remembering the Hylian fanboy of his, until the next boat drew near.

"Everyone,..." A young handsome blonde haired hylian stepped onto the dock. He had a silver earing on, and had deep blue eyes. He wore a green v-neck, And dark blue jean, and wore brown shoes. "Here's Link!" Chris said, holding his hand up. Link slightly smiled. Ruto was wide-eyed at the boy, as Groose crossed his arms. Saria blushed wildly, as Zelda waved. Link walked over to the group.

"Hi, i'm Link." He greeted, shaking Zeldas hand.

"Yeah, Umm, we heard that." Mido rudely said. Judo walked up and shook his hand.

"Nice to me you, I'm Judo." Judo said. Pipit went to hand shake him as well.

"Nice to meet you, M' names Pipit!" Pipit greeted. Link smiled more. Zelda went to eagerly shake his hand, but was pushed aside by Ruto, and Zelda was caught by Malon.

"Hiii, I'm Ruto! Daughter of the mayor of Zoras Domain!" She bloated. Zelda looked upset, as Malon shook her head.

"Yeah, enough chit-chat. Cause here comes another contestant now!" Chris said pointing.

A boat dropped off a heavy tall, burly teen. He had fire red hair slicked back, and red eyes. He had almost pitch black skin. He wore a black and red designed biker jacket, with a ripped grey shirt underneath. He wore black baggy jeans, and wore big black boots. Almost the whole group looked in shock at him. Save for Link, Navi, Marilla and Malon.

"Welcome to Hyrule Island, Ganondorf!" Chris introduced. Ravio couldn't help but chuckle, as Ganondorf grabbed him, lefted him up, and threw Ravio into the water as the bird flew off.

"Call me GANON." Ganondorf snapped at Chris. Chris shrugged. The whole group backed up, instead of Link.

"Hey, that's NOT funny!" Link said, to the taller muscular Ganondorf.

"Really?... Laugh at it, or you'll be with him!" Ganondorf said, as Link was about to say 'No' Zelda stepped in between them.

"Boys, boys, please! Lets just try to get along, okay?" She said, plastering a smile. Ganondorfs frown, turned into a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Ganondorf said happily, swinging his arm around Link, putting his arm on his shoulder. " 'Sorry' about that man!" Ganondorf said. Zelda looked at Link, and Link plastered one too. Ravio came to water surface, and spit out the water. He sighed, looking down at it, until the bird returned on his head, chirping. Ravio smiled.

* * *

-Confessional-

Zelda: Okay, so it was REALLLY cool for that Link guy to quickly make up with Ganondo- Ganon! *smiles* I know i may have interjected. I hope i don't come off rude. Being on this show and trying to win the million is really bothering me. *Frowns* At home, people haven't realized, but i'm the daughter of the President of Hyrule! I came here to win it, because i'm tired of being treated like a princess! *smiles and looks at camerea* But now, once i win, i can take care of my own self, and show the world just how tough a spoiled girl can be! *slams fist into hand smiling*...*frowns, shaking hand* Owie!

-End of Confessional-

* * *

Ganondorf got with the group, as Saria helped Ravio and the bird up. Mido was still chuckling because of Ravios 'down fall'. Judo looked at Marilla expectantly, but hey, it wasn't HER problem. Zelda smiled at the peace.

"Now, for our last arrival!" Chris said, as a slightly-heavy step landed on the dock. The crowd, save for Ganondorf, Saria and Marilla looked at him surprised. Link was extra shocked. The guy was Links height, with almost the same hair style (just messier looking) though, he was pale. His eyes were outlined black and were crimson red. It looked slightly like he was wearing eyeliner. He had normal lips, (in a frown) and was built enough. He wore a black white-beater, black jeans with a silver chain to the left, and Dark grey sneakers on. "Say hello, to Dark!" Chris said.

"Dark, indeed." Navi muttured. Tael 'Ahhhhh'd as Tatl rolled her eyes. He was a very rare species, a dark hylian. Also like Ganondorf, a male Gerudo. Both, very rare. Dark was still silent, as he walked right by Chris. "He looks alot Like you, Link." Navi said, right beside Links face. Link was a bit weirded out by her.

"Hello!" Zelda spoke up for the group. "We're happy to..." She stopped, seeing Groose look in the mirror combing his hair. She knudged him.

"...Huh? Oh, ugh, hello, their, new... Yeah." Groose said, looking back at his mirror.

"...Hey." Dark said, walking by Zelda. He looked at her, and gave a smile as he said it... Was it Zelda? Or did he walk slower and have sparkles around him in her eyes?

"Okay, so we're all here! Now, before we go to the camp grounds, we're gonna do a season one bring-back! Everyone, gather infront of the 'Hyrule Island' sign behind me!" Chris said, pulling out a pictograph. Every walked into position.

Sitting down, was Saria crisscrossed. Tatl and Tael to the right. And Ravio, holding his knees to his face.

Standing was Zelda to the left, waving. Link beside her, smiling with his back against Pipits back to his right. Both smiling crossing their arms. Mido to the right of Pipit, crossing his arms, looking mad. Judo smiling slightly and Marilla beside her smirking. Ganondorf was beside them, looking at the camerea, casual. Beside him was Groose, looking in the mirror. Dark all the way to the right, looking, well, dark. Malon was sitting on the left of the sign crossing her legs smiling, as Ruto was holding onto the top, on the right pole, smiling showing all teeth.

"Evevrybody say, Hyrule Island!" Chris said. Almost everybody did, as Chris took the picture. And it processed through the picto-graph.

"...Yeesh, that was BRUTAL. Next season, i'm going with a destructive opening again! Who CARES about character development!" Chris complained, throwing down the pictograph. "Lets head to the camp grounds!" Chris said, as everyone followed. Malon jumped off easily, as Ruto fell on her face. Unoticed, Ruto quickly caught up. Zelda stopped behind the group. "Wait, shouldn't we..." She said, looking at the Large Photo coming out of the pictograph. Realizing nobody either listened or heard, she quickly picked up the picture, and ran with the rest of them.

"Even though you all already know what you're here for, let me explain again!" Chris said smiling. "You all will split into teams and spend every week doing a challenge. The team that wins, will be safe from elimination. The losing team, will be voting off a player. Eventually, the teams will merge, and then, all bets are off." Chris smiled. "When that happens, first place winners in challenges will win immunity! And then, somebody will be voted. The last two will move to the finale! And whoever beats the finale, will win ONE... MILLION... RUPEES!" Chris yelled, as the group cheered.

"Now, this island is Hyrule island! And-" Chris was cut off by Navi.

"Is NOT made out of mechanicalism and machinery?" She asked. Chris glared at her.

"...Yes... Thank you Navi..." Chris said angry. "So, while all that, we still have NEW fresh confessionals! That you can talk in any time." Chris said.

* * *

-Confessional-

Groose: As you can clearly tell, i'm the most handsomest of all these other contestants! *combs hair* I joined this lame-o show to use the million rupees, and buy an epic stand, where people can pay to look at my face. Zelda, however, can use that for free, ehehe-

Link: I can't believe i made it on here! I've never watched the show, but with the money i could definetly buy a home... I mean, house! *grins* For when i move out of my parents house! Aren't parents just the... Hufff... Best? *frowns* Well, that Zelda girl looks really nice... Or, sweet! Yeah, i mean sweet!

Marilla: As twin sisters that are orphans, we had to join a circus troup at a young age.

Judo: It was so hard, we only had each other to count on.

Marilla: But with the million rupees, we can have twice as much the chance to win, and quit our stupid circus troupe!

Ruto: So like, i'm Ruto. Daughter of the mayor of Zoras domain! As one of the only girls in this season that has a popular standard in school, i'm a shoe in to win! *puts hand beside mouth* And a shoe in to win the heart of that Hottie Link.

Tatl: Since i had to bring my brother with me, i'm sure to be held back. Tael is always getting in trouble! Gosh, i hope we're not on teams *frowns* i know how Chris has a habit of making related people or 'cute couples' in one team together. Ough...

Malon: You see, i am NOT a southern bell. Heck, i don't even have a southern accent! My family is going through money problems. With the mill, me and daddy can easily get things back and running.

Pipit: Well i'll be darned, i didn't think i'd actually make it on the show. I came here to win, but making some cool friends would be nice. Also, that Malon cow girl? She's sure an Ol' looker.

Ganondorf: I may be intimidating but, i frankly don't care. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to win, so i can get the heck away from my family. As you might know, i'm a male gerudo. Their for, i'm sorda a rarity in my family. Am i treated special for it? *looks angry* WRONG!

Navi: Look, i joined this show to get college fund. Not much else. I know just about everything. Listen, i'm not an egg head, i just have a fascination with everything. Hmmm, i hope my team won't find me annoying.

Saria: Umm... (looks at birds in confessional)... I guess they like me? Anyways, my name is Saria. I come from a family of immature brothers and sisters. And was raised in the forest. To be honest, i thought this was just a tour of the floral fauna of the island. I won't amount to much. I'm weak, sensitive and pouty. But, since i'm here, i'm actually gonna try and win *smiles*

Dark: You could say i joined the show to win. Don't know really. I honestly thought i would have a chance to make some friends. I'm sorda a loner at school. I don't even know why my old friends left me be. I do say some messed up dark stuff. *ponders* Is it because i've never once turned a light on or opened a curtain in my room?

Tael: So, i'm just glad to be here with my sister. We'll definetly win if we both work together! I hope i don't make her spaz out like usual...

Ravio: (looks at bird on shoulder) why does this stay their? Huh? Oh, hi! I'm Ravio. I wanted to go on total drama thinking i had a shot *frowns* but then i remembered i'm an utter failure at life. But at least i already made a friend! (pats Bird) What shoul i name you?

Mido: K' i'm Mido. And i don't see why these other losers even attempted to compete with me! I'm perfect at everything! EVERYTHING I SAID *crosses arms* Mmmm...

-End Of Confessionals-

* * *

"Now, over there to the campgrounds, we have two cabins. Unlike the cruddy cabins from earlyier seasons, these cabins are actually suited with nice bunk beds, and few furniture. After all, the island is a famous landmark and resort." Chris said smiling. Everyone else felt relieved.

-Confessional-

Zelda: Egh, i honestly wouldn't mind a cruddy cabin. Now, things sorda seem just like back at my home. Daddy and me would come here every other weekend, and would have so much fun!

-End of Confessional-

"Now, the people i call up, please step to the right below that hung tarp." Chris said, pointing. He brought out a list.

"...Malon." Chris said. Malon smiled and walked her way.

"...Groose." Groose stood up, rolling his eyes. Malon suddenly frowned.

"...Pipit!" Chris said, as Pipit stood at his destination.

"...Saria!" Saria reluctantly walked to her team, as Mido smiled. Saria stood beside Malon, as Malon hugged her. "Yay!" She cheered, as Saria shook.

"...Navi!" Chris said, and Navi walked to her team. Blushing beside Pipit.

"...Zelda." Chris said. Zelda smiled, and stepped to her team. Malon clapped, and Groose smiled. Saria felt intimidated.

"...Judo!" Chris said. Judo looked back at her twin Marilla, and frowned. Would they not be on the same team? Judo held Marillas hand, standing up. She walked, letting go, and stood beside Zelda. "But... What about Marilla?" Judo said, as Zelda looked at her upset.

"And last, but not least." Chris said, as Marilla stared at Judo. "...Link!" Said Chris, as Link stood up. Link smiled toward the whole group. Zelda couldn't help but smile, and blush a bit.

"You are now..." Chris said, as he pulled the string. The tarp fell, revealing a blue shiny emblem of a light blue Ocarina. "Team, Ocarina!" Chris said.

"Sweet." Link said. Groose bent down to put his face beside Zeldas.

"I think it was destiny we'd be on the same team, Dear Zelda." Groose flirted, as Zelda cringed. Judo was shocked, much more then Marilla.

"Now, for the last left." Chris said, throwing away the piece of paper, and reading a new one. "Step to the left." Chris said.

"... Tatl and Tael." Chris said. Tael happily ran as Tatl huffed. "Quit running!" The older sister Tatl nagged.

"...Ruto!" Chris said, as Ruto walked to her team looking dissapointed.

"...Dark!" Dark got up, and walked to his team with his hands in his pocket.

"...Mido." Mido took his nose from out his underarm, and walked to his team, mumbleing something.

"...Marilla!" Marilla stood up and huffed, stepping to her team, as Judo looked sad. Marilla wanted to be on Judos team to help her, and win, but Judo just wanted her on the team for guidance. Judo would stay dumbstruck about it, as Marilla accepted it.

"...Ravio!" Chris said. Ravio smiled, as the bird on his shoulder chirped. Ravio stood beside Ruto, as Ruto cried "Ewww!"

"Not least, but last, Gannon!" Chris said, as Gannondorf heavily walked to his team beside Dark. "You are henceforth." Chris said, pullingnthe string.

A Purple emblem with a light purple harp on the tarp came down. "Team Harp!" Chris called out.

"...So what?" Said Ruto. Zelda raised her hand.

"Umm, Excuse me, Chris? Why refrences to beautiful sounding instruments?" Zelda asked nicely.

"Ohhh, you'll see." Chris said, laughing. "Now, every other day your teams will attempt a challenge, and one team will win and be safe. You all know what happens to the other team, and one person will be eliminated. Today, each team is going to test their trust in their teamates, and perform in a relay-race, today." Chris announced.

"Awww..." Some of the contestants complained.

* * *

-Confessional-

Mido: Ugh, as if the ride here wasn't enough?!

-End of confessional-

* * *

"...However..." Chris said. "If one of you contestants can find these three jewels." Chris said, holding three triangle jewels. One red, one green and one blue. "The triforces of power, courage and wisdom. If one of you find all three of these..." Chris said smiling, as others watched in awe. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. Dark looked determined, as Marilla knuged Judo. "Will be imuned to all eliminations ever!" Chris chanted. A Hylian intern of Chris' came by, and took them away. "They are hidden around the island."

* * *

-Confessional-

Judo: This is perfect! Though we're not on the same team and all, we can still find the three triforces, and win!

Marilla: With both of us searching, *grins* and both of us after the million, we're as good as gold!

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Anyways, pack your things in your team cabins, and go to the mess hall for lunch. We'll explain the situation from their." Chris said, as His Hylian 'Co-Host' Chef walked beside him. The team ran to their cabins. Chris and Chef looked at each other, and held back major laughter.

_-Team Ocarinas Girl Cabin-_

Zelda stepped into the cabin with her purse. Zelda smiled at all the girls. Malon was settling her things near a bunk. Malon smiled as Zelda walked nearer.

"Hi, Zelda!" Malon said, shaking her hand firmly. It hurt her hand, but she smiled.

"Hello, Malon..." Zelda said. Saria sat on a top bunk swaying her legs back and fourth.

Judo was sighing on a bottom bunk. Though they were on different teams, maybe this was an advantage. It was all about strategy, so said Marilla. She huffed. "...Hey, has anybody seen Navi?" Malon asked concerned.

_-Team Ocarinas Boys Cabin-_

Link looked around the odd and empty cabin. It was quiet... Too quiet. Seemingly dull. Link set his things on a top bunk. what with four bunks and 3 guys, there would surely be no dispute in who gets which. He sat on the bottom bunk, pulling out his Journal. Feeling the soft green linen on the front cover. Link smiled. This season of Total Drama would be a blessing. He'd make friends, friends he has never had the chance to have. Maybe even make a best friend. And also have fun. The million would be great, what with him living in a tree house his whole life. With no parents. Though, he liked his tree house. With the money, he could get a good education, and still have plenty left over. Just as Link opened to the latest blank page, "HEY!" Navi said, with her head hanging right beside his.

"AHH-" Link said, falling down. Link got up, rubbing his head. The next thing he saw was the short Navi right infront of him, like she teleported from the top bunk... DID SHE?

"Hello, ummm, Navi is it?" Link asked. She nodded smiling.

"Yes, i am Navi." She said, looking up at Link. "I intend to make very good use to you in further challenges." Navi said.

"Umm... Okay." Link shrugged. Navi paced back and fourth the cabin.

"...Look Link, if we lose the challenge, they will either vote off the most weakest, or the one who either did nothing or lost the challenge for us. That is why, i shall make good use as your 'friend' and guide. So, i will have your vote for when we lose." Navi said. Link didn't think about having to vote off one of his friends before. "So, keep that in mind." Navi said behind Link. Link looked at the cabin door, as he heard both light and heavy footsteps on the porch. He looked back where Navi was "Look, maybe you-" He was cut off stunned she was no longer their. Groose entered the cabin, and so did Pipit. Pipit looking not so happy to be behind Groose. Groose, combing his hair. He threw Links stuff off the top bunk. "Hey!" Link exclaimed. Pipit brought in several carry-on bags in.

"I need ALL these bunks to carry my beauty supplies." Groose said, wiping his hair back. Pipit looked shocked.

"What?! That wasn't part of the deal!" Pipit yelled.

"Who cares? There all mine. You two... Sleep outside." Groose said, waving his hands to the door. Link stepped up, but Pipit stopped him.

"You think you're better then us?!" Link demanded. Pipit whispered to him,

"He's not even worth it man." Pipit said, putting a hand by his chest.

"What'ch you gonna do? Fight me, wimp?" Groose said crossing his arms, smiling. Pipit looked at Link tenderly. Link looked mad at Groose, looked at Pipit, then back at Groose. Link frowned, embarrassed he had to pick up his stuff and leave the cabin right infront of Pipit. Link stormed out, as Pipit slowly followed. Link sat angirly on the porch seats. Pipit walked out closing the door. He sat beside Link, looking at him. "Cheer up ol' pal. Don't mind that drag queen." Pipit said, Link looked down, ashamed.

"...So embarrassed... I just stood their." Link said, ashamed. Pipit patted his back

"It's okay man. Your not embarrassed. It only happened infront of me, and i didn't do much more then you did. If not, nothing at all." Pipit said, putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Hmph. Thanks." Link said, smiling at Pipit.

"Trust me, if we stick together, that guy can't come between us and the million. Even without the ol' cabin for us to sleep in." Pipit said, laughed. Link slightly laughed too. Could this be a start of a good friendship? Or was this just a trick into an alliance? Link couldn't tell, but somebody who was a friend would've stopped Link like that. 

* * *

-Confessional-

Pipit: *shaking-back-of-head* Well, i'm a little ashamed of my self that i didn't stand up to that Groose guy, ehehe. But somebody like him would've POUNDED me into the ground! So, since i'm here to make friends, and their are only 3, correction, 2 males and one drag queen on this team, my only option is Link. Lucky me that Link is extremely cool! Gosh, sorda GLAD i'm stuck with him! Though, i'll miss my girl and mom back at home. I hope she doesn't make a mess in the house again. *looks at camere* Got that mom?!

-

Link: Ehehe, i've gotta Friend! Finally!... I mean, i've had friends before, of course. But, finally a sincere one! Since me, him, and that j*** Groose are the only guys, did he think i was his only option?

-

Groose: *Looking in mirror, combing hair* You see, losers don't make it far in this game. A team player such as myself knows that! And those two wimps i'll have off this island easily! In that case, the ladies won't feel bad giving me all the attention i deserve! *poses* especially Zelda.

-End Of Confessionals-

* * *

-Team Harps Girls Cabin-

The girls were pretty settled in their cabin. Tatl was annoyed, because Tael followed her in their. Tatl rolled her eyes, as she was brushing her lovely golden hair. Tael looked in the mirror behind her, and she elbowed her. "Would you back off Tael?!" Tatl complained, as Tael held his stomach in pain.

"Urghh! Would you keep it down? I'm trying to apply my make up! And don't bother brushing that ugly mop of yours!" Ruto said, applying Coral Blue #2 lipstick.

"Ugh! My mop?! At least i HAVE hair! And not on my legs!" Tatl argued. Ruto turned around, looking at her viciously. Tatl was intimidated for a second, but decided to show no fear. She stood up, as Tael stepped backwards worried. Just as the two girls were about to have an all-out brawl, Marilla jumped off her top bunk and in-between the two.

"Look, no fighting! We are a team!" Marilla said looking assertive...

Tael ran out as the two girls fought, and Marilla was in-between. Tael stepped out, and saw Navi infront of him just as the door closed. "Hello, Tael." She said casually.

"Oh, Navi?" Taels heart beated faster, and he got nervous. He actually sorda like Navi. In a little boy crush sorda way. "...Wait, you're on the other team! What're you doing here anyway? On a reconnaissance mission or something?" Tael stated, going from nervous to defensive. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, no. I came here to reconnaissance on you." Navi said calmly. Tael didn't know what she meant by that, and he got nervous again. He stoked a hand through his hair, confused at her odd remark.

"...Ugh... O-k..." Tael said, walking with his hands in his pocket in the Harp-Boys-Cabin.

-Team Harps Boys Cabin-

Mido wasn't conversating with everyone, unless you count it when he childishly said "I get the top bunk!" And jumped on it, marking his territory with his scent, and his self.

Ravio was sitting under Mido, on the bottom bunk. The bird was still on his shoulder. Ravio thought of making it a pet of sorts. Tael had the top bunk across from Mido, and Dark and Ganondorf were on the only 2 top ones left. Ganondorf was keeping quiet. Dark was quiet, but seemed willing to talk. Tael wanted to make a friend, and Ganon? That was a no-no. Ravio he could be friends with later. Mido was too rude. Plus, Tael wanted to be friends with somebody... Cool. So, he stood beside Dark.

"...Hey." Tael said to Dark, and Dark looked back at him, confused.

"...Hey." Dark said back, awkwardly. "Oh, i'm Dark."

"Hi, i'm Tael." The younger kid replied.

"You already said that, kid." Dark said, ruffling Taels hair like he was his little brother. Though Tael was embarrassed, he couldn't help but feel loved by the brotherly attention from Dark.

* * *

-Confessionals-

Tael: Goddess, He is so cool! I always wanted an older bro. *frowns* Maybe then i could do things that i wanted to, and not constantly hear 'Tael, stop running across the street!'... You know, when stuff like that happen with me and Tatl *crosses arms* i think getting hit by the oncoming truck would be WORTH it!

-

Dark: Well, i honestly thought nobody would talk to me here. I come off a little scary. But that Tael kid is pretty cool! I've always dreamed of being surrounded by friends, and having a wife to call my own. And though she's on the other team, i've got my eyes set on one of them... *smirks evily*

-End of Confessionals-  


* * *

  
Mido rolled his eyes, as he started playing a hand held system. The fight in the Harps Girls Cabin was still going on. Mido saw his system was about to die. "Hey, does anybody see an outle-"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched loud scream was heard from the Harp Girls Cabin. People from all the cabins surrounded.

"Goddeses, does she have to be so loud?!" Ganondorf complained. The girls from Ocarina slowly crowded, as all the boys came quickly.

-Team Harps Girls Cabin- 

"KILL IT! KILL! IT! AHHH!" Ruto cried, standing on a stool in the middle of the cabin floor. Navi was taking refuge on a top bunk, and Marilla was using a large long stick, to kill it. A Ghoul Rat. The long stick came from two long sticks tied to the wall in an X form. Ganondorf attempted to stomp on it, but ended up stepping on Ravios foot. Groose quickly ran out of the cabin, worried they would mess up his hair. Saria kneeled down.

"It's just a poor rat." She calmly said. "Come here, ratty!" Saria said, holding out her hand. The rat sweetly and calmly crawled to Sarias hand, before it readied to pounce on her. "AHH!"

"WATCH OUT!" Navi said, tackling Saria onto the bed, and safe from the rat. "Look! That's a ghoul rat! If one clamps onto you, you'll be slowed down for sure." Navi said, as people ran around the cabin.

"A ghoul rat?... Odd, don't they come in herds?" Saria questioned. Malon tried to take refuge on another top bunk, but Mido pushed her off. Tael went up with Tatl, and Judo tried to help Marilla catch it. Suddenly, it inched near Zelda, who was against the corner of the wall. Everyone watched shocked.

"She's dead." Ruto muttered. Zelda was shaking against the corner.

"P-p-pl-please! D-don't hurt..." Zelda realized she was sounding cowardly. Her scared expression became angry and grabbed a water glass from the sink. "GO. AWAY!" She demanded, throwing the glass hard ontop of the ghoul rat. The glass shattered, as the ghoul rat got madder. It hissed before going to pounce on Zelda. "AHHHH-"

Zeldas screaming stopped, as she saw Links back imfront of her. He bravely jumped in the way of her.

"...Hmm... It doesn't hurt! Ha! It's just heavy is all!" Link laughed, as the rat clamped onto his chest.

"Oh, Link, thank you for-" Zelda was inturpted by Navi.

"HEY! Link, get out before-" Just then, a whole herd of ghoul rats crawled from under the floor boards. "...Rest of the herd comes."

"AHHHH!" Ruto shrieked. Marilla and Judo stepped back. Pipit watched in fear. Everyone else was just ready to faint. The rats chased after Link, as Link ran out the cabin, leaving the others in no harm. Link ran in circles around the camp flagpole. Soin, The one rat, became 2 rats, as Link was eventually slowing down by fatigue and the weight of the rats. Two came on him, and one managed to jump its way onto him from the herd. Pipit worried, but then he looked at the wooden sharp stick left tied on the wall beside Zelda.

"Zelda!" Pipit said, pointing at it. Zelda turned, and nodded. She grabbed it, and threw it out.

"LINK, CATCH!" Zelda called out. Link jumped and rolled forward, grabbing the stick. As soon as he did, he turned around to see all tge ghoul rats jump towards him.

"YAGHHHH!" Just in time, he swung the shapened wood in a fast circle, making all rats on him fly off with the rest, who died by Links attacks. Everyone watched in awe. Zelda was the first to run towards Link, happy. Pipit tied with Saria in second. Ruto in third, and Malon tied with Ravio in fourth. Tatl and Tael were still on the top bunk, holding eachother for dear life, still thinking their out there.

Navi smiled, looking at Link from the porch. She nodded proudly as Tatl and Tael stepped out. "A-are we safe?" Tatl asked. "Yeah, that was too scary." Tael added.

Navi nodded. "Yeah, we're safe. Thanks to Link." She smiled.

Zelda, unknowingly to Link, jumped up and hugged him. "AHAHAHA!" She laughed, with her face in his chest. "H-how did you do that?" She asked, impressed. Link smiled and shrugged before Zelda realized her position. She smiled awkwardly as she stepped back, and let the other fangirls in. Ruto held him close (much to Links dismay)

"You were SO brave to save me like that." Ruto said, as Zelda frowned. Zelda was the one Link saved last.

"That was so cool!" Malon said, smiling widely. Saria was slightly grinning. "How'd you do it?" Saria asked.

"...Instinct, i guess." Link laughed, as the other girls laughed. Ruto hugged Link, as Link looked at Zelda. Zelda plastered a smile, waving goodbye. Link frowned, though Zelda had already turned.

"Eh, he's no so cool." Mido mumbled, seeing Saria went to see him.

"Wow, you're amazing Mr. Hero! I wish i could be like you!" Ravio said, as his bird chirped. Link began to say something, before Pipit put his arm around Links shoulder.

"That was amazing Link! You gotta tell me about it later!" Pipit laughed, as Link put his arm around his shoulder too. They walked off, as Ruto led the papparazi group after Link.

Dark sat on the porch, not really caring. Tael watched beside him in excitment. Tatl went off to join the group.

"You're right Navi, he is-" Tael began, turning to where Navi was standing. She vanished, again. "...Navi?" Tael muttured.

Judo and Marilla came out of the cabin, seeming exaughsted.

"GO LINK, GO LINK, GO LINK!" Limks new fanbase cheered. Zelda watched from afar. Though nobody could see her, she still plastered a slight smile.

But, why did she suddenly have this urge to be as close to Link as possible? Her thoughts were cut off, when the speakers on top of the flag pole came on.

"Alright campers, head on down to the mess hall for lunch!" Chris voice said, as you could slightly hear giggling from the speaker. Zelda was the only one that did. The boys, the fanboys, the fangirls and Link headed to the mess hall, still with lots of commotion with Link.

As Groose arrived with a sledgehammer, he was confused why Link was being worshiped. But, as he saw Zelda walking alone, he quickly followed her.

"So, what do you think our challenge is?" Tael asked, as Tatl him and Navi walked in a group. "It's our first challenge... How hard could it be?" Tatl asked innocently.

If Only They knew.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'll be putting down the teams and eliminations at the end of each chapter. So long, I'm Look-It's-Your-Honor, and this has been TOTAL. DRAMA. HYRULE ISLAND!**

**Team Ocarina-**

**Link: The Hero**

**Zelda: The Princess**

**Malon: The Farm-girl**

**Pipit: The Best Friend**

**Navi: The Know-It-All**

**Saria: The Nature Lover**

**Judo: The Passive Twin**

**Groose: The Mirror Gazer**

**Team Harp-**

**Dark: The Anti Hero**

**Ganondorf: The Villian**

**Mido: The Peter Pan**

**Ruto: The Queen Bee**

**Ravio: The Wanna Be**

**Marilla: The Aggersive Twin**

**Tatl: The Nag-a-lot**

**Tael: The Lost Child**

_**Next Time: The Teams test their speed and talent with a long Relay-Race along Hyrule Island!**_

_**1. Groose gets too distracted trying to woo Zelda**_

_**2. Tael and Tatls thereshold for one another is put to a limit!**_

_**3. Can Judo possibly get past this without Marilla?**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Race Against Time!

**A/N: Hellllloooooo, Readers!**

**So, I have a few things to explain. I'm a bit upset with my first chapter. I liked it and all, but i could tell alot of mistakes. Not plot wise, but you can tell i originally wrote this via P.M to myself. Like the '1h ago' and when i tried to type Jerk it came out as j***... What is so innaporpriate about that word? Also, Marilla and Judo last chapter were in the confessionals TOGETHER. So, to tell if people are in confessionals together or not, i'm going to put 'ghzzz' in between each time it changes to a different person or persons in it! **

**IMPORTANT: IF ANYBODY CAN HELP ME COME UP WITH A THEME SONG, INVOLVING ALL THE CHARACTERS, PM MEEEE! I'll give you an EXTREME shout out!**

_**Chapter 2: A Race Against** **Time**  
_

**Last Time, On Total Drama Hyrule Island-**

**16 New Contestants entered a chance to win 1,000,000 Hyrule Currency Rupees! Some people were normal, some were intimidating, some were strange, and ONE was a total creep!**

**The 16 became 8 each on two different teams, Team Ocarina and Team Harp!**

**Today, one person WILL be voted off the beautiful island, and go home!**

_-Hyrule Island Mess Hall-_

The teams were now in the mess hall, awaiting lunch. Chef Hatchet did his old job of making food for the teams as they went in line to get it. (He had a huge break of cooking back in Pahkitew) Of course, most of the food was still disgusting. And had bugs in it...

To the left was Team Ocarinas Table. Nowhere else for Team Harps Table to be but the right.

Zelda was in line, as Chef Hatchet slammed something disgusting on her plate. Zelda looked down, disgusted at it, and looked back at the terrible Chef, smiling. "You wanted happen to have a salad, would you?" Zelda said, worried about her figure. Chef looked coldly at her.

"I think you could use the calories, scrawny." He snapped, as Zelda scaredly stepped backward to her table.

"Ugh! Don't you have anything good here!" Ruto complained, walking off with her plate.

Groose puffed up hus hair. "The Groose doesn't take anything high-carbed, my good man." He said with a smug look. Chef got so tired of looking at it, he threw mashed potatoes at him.

"So, Link." Zelda started, sitting across from him, until Ruto inturupted, sitting beside Link. "You are soooo cool for doing that awesome twirly thingy!" The Zora Princess said, hugging Link.

"Hey, Ruto! No socializing with the other team!" Marilla said, as she took her hand holding a strip of bacon, and slyly passed it to the girl across from her, Judo.

"Ugh!" Ruto said, she got up. "Bye Link!" She finished, walking back to her table.

"...So, what were you saying-" Link started, before Pipit inturupted, practically jumping onto the bench landing with his arm over Links shoulder.

"So ol' pal, how'd you pull off that move?" Pipit asked sounding concerned. Zelda put her hands under her chin as she said, "Yeah, i've been wondering too." Link shrugged, "Like i said, instinct." He said, as Zelda looked left and right. No Malon, no Saria, and THANK FARORE for no Ruto!

"Hey... I just, wanna thank you for sorda going to save me like that." Zelda said, facing Link, but still her eyes dabbled somewhere else.

Link smiled, "Heh, it's alright. It's no big deal..." Link insisted. Malon came walking by, seeing there semi-square in the table.

"Hey, may i sit here?" Malon asked nicely. "Sure, Okay, Why not?" Malon heard at the same time.

"Thanks. At my school, i don't sit with friends much." Malon sighed.

"Well, you do now." Zelda said with a smile. Saria walked to Malon, the girl who she's already known, but saw Pipit, Link and Zelda there too. She stopped, and gulped. Too shy to make a move, So Malon did.

"Hey Saria, sit beside me!" Malon smiled. Saria just stood there, until Malon gently pulled her onto the bench. "Come on."

"So, Hello Saria. I'm Zelda, and this is Pipit." Zelda introduced, as Saria looked at Pipit shyly. "And this is Link!" Zelda finished, as Saria set her eyes on Link... And goddess, she did not want to look away.

"H-H-Hi, Link." She stuttered. Malon pat Sarias back.

"You know Saria here, and I'm Malon." Malon pointed out. Saria adjusted her glasses, as they reflected light.

"So, what are you boys planning on using the money for?" Zelda asked, as Malon raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Eh, college, education, house. The usual." Link insisted.

"Well, about college, i'm trying to get to this college Academy a close friend of mine goes too." Pipit said, rubbing the back of his head with the hand that isn't around Link, remembering his girlfriend at the academy.

"Woah. Your one goal set on one particular Academy? Tuition must be expensive if you attempt to win the million." Malon said, biting into her sandwich.

"Well, what Academy is it?"

"...Skyward Knight Academy." Pipit uttered, as the group (save for Zelda) looked surprised.

"Dude, that is like the most expensive college ever!" Malon said, before she giggled... Her giggle was very cute. Zelda looked un-synched to the conversation, until she said,

"Huh? Oh, yeah, tuition there costs soooo much!" Zelda said, sounding a bit non-chalant. "I could NEVER afford to go there!" She added.

* * *

-Confessional-

Zelda: *frowning* Daddy is singing me up for Skyward Knight Academy for when i graduate! It just... People have to try to win one million dollars to get their? I didn't know Tuition is THAT expensive!... You know when i said i'd buy everything myself if i won? Well, consider tuition there as my daddys parting gift to me! *smiles*

-ghzzzzzz-

Pipit: You see, my girlfriend Karane goes to that Academy. She's gotten straight A pluses all her school life, and was offered a full scholarship their! Finding this out, i had to buy tuition their, because its almost across Hyrule from where i live! I told her that she could NOT pass this up! So, for her, i'm going to go to Skward Knight Academy college and meet her their! Karane, if you're watching this, i'm doing this for you! *blows kiss*

-End Of Confessional-

* * *

The group was laughing and chatting, as Judo was at the other side of the table, silently eating her lunch. Judo huffed, and looked across the table to see a staring Navi. "AUGH!... Oh, ugh... Hi." Judo said, frightened. Navi just kept staring.

"It must be very hard to be parted from Marilla." Navi plainly stated. Speaking of Marilla, she turned from her seat facing Judos backside.

"Hey, Judo, i saved you some-" She began by whispering, until Ruto cut her off. She stood high, pointing at Marilla.

"Hey! No socializeing with the other team, remember?!" Ruto demanded.

"Augh! But, i was just-"

"Are you a team player? Or a team traitor? Sister or not, CUT. HER. OFF!" Ruto demanded, crossing her arms as most of Team Harp and the semi square of team Ocarina turned their attention.

Marilla looked mad at Ruto, then looked at Judo concerned. How would they describe their strategy on different teams? Marilla had to choose!

"If you pick her, i'll be sure to have YOU get voted off for major treachory!" Ruto chimed in. Marilla now had no choice. She looked at Judo, and frowned. She turned to her table. Judo sighed, and turned to her table as well. The semi-square offered Judo and Navi to join along. Well, they would've asked Navi, if she didn't vanish during the argument. Judo went into the semi-square and chatted.

At the Harp table, things were pretty casual. Nobody was bothering anybody. Tael sat between Tatl and Dark.

"...Why does that Chef insist on giving us literal crappy food?" Tael asked. Dark put a hand through Taels hair.

"Cause he gets a kick out of childrens torture." Dark plainly stated.

"Ugh! You guys are ruining my appetite!" She said, pulling up the sleeves of her white, yellow tinted sweater.

"...Sis, can you please stop complaining?" Tael asked. Tatl twitched a few times.

"Excuse me... WHAT?!" Tatl loudly asked. Dark looked a bit shocked, but Tael has went through this oh so many times.

"Well, it's just, you never shut up. It gives me a head-" Tael was cut off by Tatls hand hitting the back of his head.

"I'll show you a headache!" Tatl said, her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you?!" Tael argued back, feeling his head.

"Hey, hey, hey! Both of you just settle down." Dark said, with ease. Tael sat down, but Tatl just stormed out.

* * *

-Confesionall-

Tatl: *angry* UGHH! I swear, it's like talking to a wall! I can't believe that brat! And i give him the headache?!

-ghzzzz-

Tael: Oh my Din, what's her deal? After the show, i'm gonna ask Darks parents to adopt me!

-End Of Confessional-

* * *

As Zelda went to throw away her food, away from the table, Groose got in the way. He posed for her, before giving a 'magnificent' speech.

"Oh sweet, beautiful Zelda. I do wish to beseech your utter beauty. You have the grace of Farore, the love of Nayru, and the flare of Din!" Groose flirted, comparing her to the three goddesses. Besides which, nobody was quite concerned about finding the three triforces yet.

"Oh, why, Thank you Groose. And you have... Amazing hair!" Zelda said, plastering a smile, trying to walk past him to the trash can.

"Oh, why thank you my beautiful Zelda." He said, combing his hair again. "Just for you, i shall allow you to have a 24 hour pass, to the stand i'll make, for when i win the million." That statement he made was pointless. She had already thrown away her trash and bailed.

Ravio was feeding his newly named bird, Sheerow. "There you go, sweet Sheerow, eat up, you've got a long day!" Ravio said to one of his only friends.

Mido was eating his food, complaining like a child every now and then, and eyeing Saria. Ganon was staying silent.

"Hey, do you ever talk?" Dark asked, looking not-so friendly. Ganon glared at him.

"...Yes i do, as you now know." Ganon snapped. Tael was highly intimidated, as Dark didn't even flinch.

"Look, when the challenge comes, we're going to have to work together to win. So, can you please at least do that?" Dark asked.

"...Sure, whatever." Ganondorf snapped again, before he continued eating.

* * *

-Confessional-

Ganondorf: I honestly don't mind team work, but how do i know who to trust?

-End of Confessional-

* * *

As Tatl went back in, so did Chris the host.

Chris walked to the middle of the mess hall, beside a monitor.

"Hello teams! Today, we'll be par taking in a 2 part relay race!" Chris announced.

"Umm, what's the Relay in Race mean?" Groose asked sounding stupid.

"Look, it's a race when one person takes a object, gives it to the next person when they reach them, and they do the same, mostly done in Olimpic events!" Navi quickly stated, matter-of-factly.

"...Thank you... Navi..." Chris said annoyed.

"So, four people from each team will be relay racing through four check points! First, the forbidden lost woods. Then, through the Hyrule islands field! Then, up the big craters, bordering the islands 'Death Mountain'! And then, slide down the mountain to the halfway point!" Chris explained along with the monitor.

"May i ask what objects we'll be carrying?" Zelda asked sweetly.

"Yes, Zelda. Team Ocarina will be using..." Chris said, as an intern showed a blue nice and hollow Ocarina to the team "An Ocarina!"

"Hmmph. I wonder what were using?" Ruto mocked.

"Ow!" Ravio said, as a Yellow harp thrown at Ruto, hit Ravio instead.

"Now, if everyone were to follow me!" Chris said.

-Challenge Starting Line-

"This is where we'll be starting!" Chris said, as an intern pulled out the monitor. "Each team will be picking four people of their team. First, through the lost woods, then a sprint through the fields, then up the bordering hill, and then sliding down the hill! Remember, each team member must give the next team member the object! If they don't, the team loses!" Chris exclaimed.

Team Harp was discussing who does what.

"Okay, so since i'm the fastest, i should do the field run." Said Ruto.

"No, no. We should save you for part two!" Marilla argued, taking charge. "K' so i've taken professional mountain climbing lessons. I'll take the mountain climb." Marilla self pronounced.

"I know my way through a forest! I was raised in one anyways." Mido stated.

"I'll take the slide down. I'm small and petite, i could dodge boulders easily." Tatl exclaimed.

"Pfft, as if sis." Tael muttered.

"Well, i can run fast..." Ravio plainly stated.

"Mido through the forest, Ravio through the fields, i'll take the hill, and Tatl will take the drop. Now lets go Harps!" Marilla said enthusiasticly, running with her team.

Team Ocarina were sorting things out too.

"Okay, Saria practically loves wilderness, so she should start." Groose pointed out.

"Ohh, I'll take the run! With these boots on, i could have and extra 3 inchs with each step!" Malon said enthusiasticly.

"Well, Judo here took mountain climbing classes with her sister." Navi plainly stated.

"How did you-?... Yes, i have, but normally she beats m-" Judo began to explain before Link cut her off.

"Look Judo, if you took climbing classes with your sister, she'll probably be taking the climb as well! Can you promise us that you won't hold back against her?" Link asked nicely, as everyone stared at her. She was silent for a few seconds.

"...Yes, i won't hold back." Judo said, as the team smiled.

"Good. Navi, can you take the slide down?"

"Yes, i'm sure i very much can."

"Nice." Said Pipit, as Navi blushed.

"So, Saria has the woods, Malon on the field, Judo on the mountain, and Navi on the slide! Okay, lets go guys!" Link said, running forward to assigned checkpoints.

-Later-

Mido was at the left of the entrance of to the lost woods. Saria to the right. She was stretching holding the Ocarina close. Mido held the Harp lazily, yawning.

"So, Saria, i was thinking after the challenge we-" Mido started,

"GO!" Chris finished. Him and Chef both were watching from a monitor.

Saria got the slight head start, as Mido was distracted. Saria ran fast, breathing heavily. Mido quickly caught up.

"Yeah, they don't call it, the lost woods for nothing!" Chris said, laughing.

Their were two paths, left and right. She rolled her eyes. This was so cliché. Her intstinct picked Left. Midos wild guess, was Right.

Congratulations to Saria, she got past! Mido came up where he started! After a while, they both got so frustrated.

* * *

-Confessional-

Mido: K' so obviously Chris used dark magic on this forest or something! All these paths, and i just see the same rock with several clefts again and again!

-ghzzzzz-

Saria: Though, i am frustrated at these woods, i find them rather fascinating. I think i've finally found it out! Left, right, left, right, right, right, left, right, and then i go straight on the three way path!

-End of Confessionals-

* * *

Saria was ahead of Mido, as she was playing by the book, and taking the paths that she's remembered are right! Mido wasn't even on a path, he was in the actual forest! "URGHHH! This is hopeless!" Mido complained before seeing a tunnel, with the sun light making it through the trees and shining it. "..Helloooo..."

Saria made it to the last path towards the next checkpoint. "THERE! I'M... GONNA MAKE... IT!" Saria panted.

Then, Mido jumped out from the trees, and ran down the path, ahead of Saria. That secret path really paid off! "NOO!" Saria yelled. Mido laughed childlishly.

"Sorry Saria, maybe you'd consider dating me now?" Mido said, winking back at her. She rolled her eyes. Just then, an idea struck in her head! She saw birds in the trees. Several of them! She knew that if she played the song she made, it could influence the birds somehow.

* * *

-Confessional-

Saria: Back at home, i adored the wilderness. I lived in it practically! I once got curious of how to make the birds and animals come near, and know i'm not harm. I'll do it here! *frowns* But, i've never played the Ocarina before.

-End Of Confessional-

* * *

Saria brouth the mouth piece to her mouth, and began to play through each note. Recognizing the three main notes in her song, she quickly played them.

Suddenly, Birds began to fly around, and bunnys began to hop! Even some Deer and Doe frolliced. Mido fell as the birds flew into his face, past him and towards Saria. "CREATURES OF NATURE! PLEASE HELP ME WIIIIIINNN!" Saria shrieked, closing her eyes. When she opened, the next thing she knew were the birds making her fly 7 feet off the ground! Mido quickly got back his senses and began to run! He clutched his hand in anger, but felt nothing... THE HARP! The birds had made it fly backwards as they attacked him. He ran back, and leaped for it.

"Got it!...Huh?" Mido said, looking back at Saria hand the Ocarina to Malon! "NOOO!" Mido cried out, running for it. Malon had gotten the slight head start, as Mido handed Ravio the Harp, and pushed him. "RUN ALREADY!"

Ravio ran for it, and was neck and neck with Malon.

"And, the 2nd challenge starts!" Chris said, sipping his hylian tea on his couch infront of the monitor.

Malon and Ravio soon reached in Judo and Marillas sight. Malon was speeding in those heels! And Ravio was... Waddling as he ran? Judo perked up as she saw Malon near. Judo looked at Marilla. Marilla looked at Judo. They both sighed, knowing soon they would have to go against each other!

"Here!" Malon said exaughsted. "Take it!" Ravio said nicely. The twins both snatched it. They adjusted their climbing harnesses, and started climbing.

Judo was falling behind Marilla. Marilla, being a more professional mountain climber then Judo, was leading. Marilla got to a ground point. From their, they would have to jump pillars to the top. Stone, unstable pillars!

Marilla looked back, but quickly remembered Rutos words. She was surprised she was even listening to her! But, it was true. If she held back for her younger twin sister, she would be voted off for sure! But didn't the same go for Judo? There was only one thing they we're thinking. "When it comes to me and her, she's the one going home." They bought mumbled. Judo sounding more tired.

Marilla had already started jumping pillars, as Judo got to the ground point. "No!" Judo demanded, as she was jumping pillars too. After both of them kept jumping for a while, Judo knew she couldn't catch up! She had to think...

* * *

-Confessional-

Judo: I hate going against my sister, but i'm not letting her win yet! If i'm right, when it comes to me and winning, she'll pick winning... Which is exactly what i'm counting on!

-ghzzzzz-

Marilla: Sadly, i'm going against my sister. But, sometimes things have to be done!

-End of Confessionals-

* * *

Judo held onto the back end of a pillar, holding her hand out.

"MARILLA, HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE, OH GODDESSES OF THE HEAVENS HAVE MERCY!" Judo cried. Marilla looked back at Judo worried.

"JUDO!" Marilla called, but the looked at the ground. Judos harness was right below her. "Ha! As if i'd fall for that!" Marilla laughed, picking up the harness. "I know you've gotta safety harness! You're not in any danger!" Marilla laughed. Judo chuckled, as she un-buckled her climbing gear, and it fell towards the pits. Marilla, not knowing what she did was still holding the harness. The gear flew down, and the harness swung due down the mountain. On instinct, Marilla held on, as she started to hurdle downwards.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE JUDO RISKS IT ALL! Not wearing the safety gear on the borders of death mountain is pret-ty dangerous!" Chris said, as the 4 unchallenged aligned Ocarina team members cheered, watching the TV at the halfway point.

Judo knew now, that if she let go of the ledge, she'd fall and die! Judo quickly got onto the pillar, and kept jumping forward. Marilla was now hanging with the safety harness of hers hanging on an axes of a rock pillar. She grumble angeringly and climbed up her harness, and back onto the pillar.

Judo was the first to make it to Navi. Marilla made a good comeback by quickly making it to Tatl right after Navi started sliding down the hill.

Navi and Tatl would have to ride on top of smooth flat giant rocks to make it down the rugged path.

"I really have to think about what i'm up for before agreeing to doing it." Navi said to herself, dodging a few oncoming boulders.

Tatl wasn't doing so hot. She kept being all shaky and spazzing as she slid down the hill.

"SIS, WATCH OUT!" Tael screamed from down the mountain.

"HUH-?! WAUGHHH!" Before Tatl knew it, a boulder was in her way! She fell backwards, as her back slammed onto the slide. She slowed down, as her weight was now pressing down on the slide and not forward. Her head whiplashed hitting the slide. And her sight became blurry. She slowly stopped against a boulder, laying their. She dropped the harp in her hand, as it tumbled, and landed still on the mountain.

Navi slid down, and past the checkpoint even after Team Ocarina started cheering.

"SIS, GET UP!" Tael screamed, worried.

"WAKE UP TATL!" Dark yelled up. Tatl shook her head.

"H-huh? Oh, right!" She pushed herself from the boulder, and started sliding down.

"THE HARP TATL! GRAB THE HARP!" Ganondorf yelled up, cupping his hands and putting them to his mouth.

"If she passes the halfway point without the Harp, team Harp automatically loses!" Chris announced.

Tatl shook her head sliding down, her vision clearing. She focused her eyes on the Harp. Her whole team counted on this! Tatl quickly grabbed the Harp, and stood up straight, afraid she would fall. Team Harp, though in 2nd place, was cheering as she passed the finish line.

As Saria, Malon and Judo and Mido, Ravio and Marilla arrived, Chris announced Team Ocarina won the first half of the challenge.

"Looks like you might not be the one going home." Ruto said to Marilla as team Ocarina cheered. Ruto looked at Tatl who was ashamed of herself.

* * *

-Confesional-

Tatl: *sniffle* i guess i would'nt mind going home... I could just, you know, let Tael win the, m-m-mi-mil- WHY?!

-End Of Confessional-

* * *

"So, now we have made it to the next four challenges. Now, all the members of each team who did not yet compete in any, must compete in these four!" Chris said. Leaving Zelda, Link, Groose and Pipit left for team Ocarina. And Ganondorf, Dark, Tael and Ruto for team Harp.

"First, you go over the steam tunnels of death mountain! Watch out for them, they're pretty hot! The next pair will have to make it by jumping onto rocks sticking out of a spring! A HOT spring, that is! The next pair will make their way to the top of the grass hill. And last, a swim to the last checkpoint." Chris said, smiling. He looked at his stop watch "Since Team Ocarina won by 37 seconds, they get a 37 second headstart!"

Team Ocarina was happily discussing who does what.

"Okay, i'll take on the ol' steam geysers, and i'll do it fast to savor our headstart!" Pipit said.

"Okay, and i'll go past the hotspring!" Link said happily, as him and Pipit fist bumped.

* * *

-Confessional-

Zelda: I'm convinced that if Link falls in the springs, the springs will only get hotter...ahhh... *looks aroused*...

-ghzzzzzz-

Zelda: *face in camera, trying to pull it off* I WANT THE TAPE! GIVE ME, THE TAPE! HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?!

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"I don't see why the Groose can't just do all the challenges!" Groose said.

"Yeah, why don't you do the swim Groose?" Judo suggested.

"Yeah!" Zelda agreed. Link and Pipit looked at each other, and were about to burst in laughter.

"No! I'll get my hair wet!" Groose said, crossing his arms.

"Aww, but Zelda was looking forward to seeing you in your swimsuit!" Navi stated. Zelda blushed, embarrassed.

"What?!" Zelda silently gasped. "I'll do it!" Groose said, posing. He ran off to his position.

"She was lying, just so you know." Zelda said to Link, as Navi smiled. Zelda would've prefered Link to do Grooses job.

Team Harp was angirly discussed who does what. They had already confirmed Ruto swam (as she was a Zora) and that may be the only come-back they got. It was decided that Ganondorf would get the hill, and Dark the hot spring.

"So, that leaves you with the steam geysers!" Dark said, ruffling Taels hair.

"...No! He can't do that!" Tatl complained.

"Why not sis?" Tael asked annoyed.

"Because, you'll lose it for us!" Tatl yelled.

"No i will not, i'm doing it!"

"Umm, You have to listen to me! I'm your older sister!"

"I always listen to you! I don't always need your help, sis!"

"Oh, you want to prove that?!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Ganondorf yelled. Tatl stomped over to the other team.

"Umm, What're you doing?" Chris asked.

"Chris! I'm staying on this team from here on out!" Tatl said, crossing her arms.

"What?" The whole team Harp shot out.

"Ummm, that CAN'T happen!" Chris demanded. Tatl still stood their. "...Fine! But somebody from team Ocarina must go to team Harp!"...

...

"Bye guys!" Judo said, running to the other team.

"Yeah. Judo is officially on team Harp! Tatl is officially on team Ocarina! NOW GO! GO!" Chris demanded. Without question, the teams ran to their positions.

* * *

-Confessional-

Tael: Who needs my sis?! She's so bossy, i can't stand it!

-ghzzzz-

Tatl: Okay, that was a little sudden. But i'll show Tael that without me, nobody can help him from elimination!

-ghzzzz-

Judo: Yes, we're on the same team!

Marilla: The million is ours!

-End of Confessional-

* * *

"Team Ocarina, Go!" Chris said, setting off challenge 1 of part 2.

Pipit ran as fast as he could, dodging each steam geyser. As soon as the headstart was over, Tael ran for it. He actually seemed more determined and faster then Pipit! As Pipit looked back at Tael, he accidentally stepped on a steam geyser. As Pipit did, he flew in the air towards Link at the next checkpoint. Pipit was still standing as he landed, and ran to Link.

"...Aherm." Link said, dotting his eyes to Pipits hands.

"...Oh!" Pipit said, handing him the Ocarina. Link smiled, and ran towards the hot springs. Suddenly, it got alot hotter. The rock pannels stuck out of the spring, safe to step on. It didn't help that the steem coming from the hot water clouded Links sight. It was about to cloud Darks sight, as from afar behind him, Link could see Dark holding the Harp close to him. Link sprung into action and started to hop each stone. Link ripped his shirt off, and threw it behind him. In an attempt to maybe stall Dark, and Link was sweating to death!

Soon, panels became slight little tall stones. With about 4 feet in height, and a 2 inch radius. Like a stalagmite out of the ground. Link held the Ocarina close, as Dark kept laughing as he got closer. Dark was jumping the stones like an absolute pro!

The steam got thicker, and before you knew it, Link and didn't know where to go next! Not even the camera men in the sidelines could see! Link found that their were no more stones to jump on in, and he had to endulge the heat! As he held the Ocarina up in the air, he cringed every second he was in it! Link could still walk. His leg muscles stiffened as he tried to walk past the hot springs. When his knees were finally out, Dark was in the water! Dark seemed un-effected by it, and held up the Harp in the air! Links knees were now free, and he ran as fast as he could out of the springs.

The mountain-stone he ran on became dirt, and then became grass. He panted, running towards Zelda.

"H-hhh-here! Taaaake it." Link huffed, handing the Ocarina to Zelda, and falling to the ground.

"Oh no, Link! Are you okay?!" Zelda asked, worried to death.

"I'm fine. Just hurry!" Link yelled. Zelda reluctantly turned, turned back to him, and then ran to him and helped him up.

"I'm taking you with me!" Zelda said. She ran towards the hill with him. Ganon waited, impaintiently. He tapped his heavy foot on the ground repeatedly. Dark ran out with the harp. His black white beater shrank, but he looked and seemed fine.

"Give it here!" Ganondorf snatched the Harp from Dark, and ran after the two. Dark looked mad as he ran toward the hill. And also, was it him, or did the guy he just went against look familiar?

Zelda held Links hand, running up the hill. "Listen, there's a nice cool body of water at Grooses checkpoint!" Zelda stated. She turned around, to see Ganon looking like he was about to run them over! "HE'S COMING!" She yelled, as she pulled Link up the hill.

_Meanwhile_, Chris was lounging by a monitor at the finish line past Lake Hylia. Team Ocarinas Navi, Malon, Saria and newly aquired Tatl cheered on there team. While they were there, they chatted with Tatl.

"It must be so hard to part from your brother. But it's for the best for him to mature." Navi stated.

"Yeah, He's such a spoiled brat! All i ever do is help him!" Tatl complained.

Team Harps Marilla, Mido, Ravio and newly aquired Judo were upset that they were most likely to lose. Marilla was a bit mad at Judo for her trick, but she'd get over it. Marilla secretly hated losing to her younger twin. If they lost though, Marilla was sure to be out! Tatl was no longer on the team. And her and Marilla screwed up the worst on this challenge!

Back to The Two Cute-Togethers and The Third Wheel. (Which in this case, the two front wheels are roller skate wheels and the only 1 back one is a monster trucks) Zelda was carrying Link up the hill. Link fell down, exaughsted. "LINK, COME ON!" She said, pulling him up from his bare chest. Zelda couldn't help but feel, well, awkward. Link was shirtless (if that wasn't ENOUGH to throw her off the edge) and completely dependent on her! The challenge didn't even seem to matter! Then, she felt that she was holding Links skin with both hands! Links skin started to blister from the previous heat. And, Zelda lost the Ocarina! But, she didn't care at this point. She wanted to throw Link in that cool water so he was safe.

As the two reached Groose, Groose posed infront of Zelda. He was wearing black skin-tight 'trunks' and a head cap. (for his hair). The two didn't notice. Ruto was blushing seeing Link in his current state. But Ruto shook her head as she looked down at the Hill. Ganondorf was panting. He used all of his energy on one run, he was now exaughsted!

Groose was mad he had no attention!

Zelda picked up Link, carrying him by holding him up with her hands under his underarms. Ugh, sweaty. But Zelda enjoyed her position.

"Link... I'm sorry, i lost th-" Zelda started, tears welling up in her eyes. But she was cut off, when Links now seemingly angelic figure smiled. He pulled up the Ocarina from his hand. He must've held onto it when Zelda dropped it! Zelda smiled, and hugged Link. "OH, LINK THANK YOU!" Zelda said, about to cry in glee. Grooses anger grew to its peak. He grabbed Link, picked him up, and threw him off the cliff.

"ATTENTION HOG!" Groose yelled down to Link. When Link splashed into the water, he could only thank Groose. he felt so relieved. The burning on his skin stopped.

"GROOSE!" Zelda yelled.

"Don't worry my dear Zelda. I shall take the Ocarina, and win this challenge!" Groose said balantly. Zelda just looked like her life was over. Groose was confused for a second. There was no Ocarina in her hand... Then it hit him. Groose quickly jumped down the hill and into the water.

Ganondorf just about reached Ruto, panting. Ruto snatched the Harp from him. "PUT SOME PEP IN THE STEP!" She yelled at him, before jumping down. She was much less heavy the Groose, and fell down slower.

Groose picked up Link from the water. Realizing he wasn't holding it, he threw Link over, and dived down. He held his breath, and looked around the water. He swam down to the surface (10 feet down) and saw the Ocarina laying their gracefully. He swam down and grabbed it, but realized he was surounded by Octorocks!

"Did i mention Lake Hylia was infested with Octorocks? Hehe! My bad!" Chris 'mentioned' from the monitor.

An Octorock bit off Grooses head cap, and all of his hair was wet! "MA HARRRR!" Groose scream gurgled, dropping the Ocarina and swam to the water surface. "NO, MY HAIR!" He complained, as all of his hair was in his face. Link rolled his eyes, swam down, retrieved the Ocarina, and want to Groose.

"Groose, take it an-" Link started, before Chris' announcment inturupted.

"AND, TEAM HARP WINS!" Chris said, as Ruto was at the finish line with her team, all cheering.

"N-NO THEY DIDN'T!" Malon pointed out. "She doesn't have the Harp!" Malon said, pointing at Ruto. Her team gasped, but Ruto just frowned.

"Oh no, you mean THIS Harp?" Ruto said, snapping her fingers. An Octorock came by shore, and threw the Harp to Ruto with one of its tentacles. "WOOHOOO!" The Team Harp Cheered.

Link, Groose, Pipit and Zelda arrived by boat. Along with a happy Dark, Tael and Ganondorf in another boat.

"Congratulations Team Harp! You've won the challenge! You win, The Harp!" Chris said. Ruto looked at the Harp, shrugged, and threw it back. Dark however caught it, and looking annoyed at Ruto.

"As for team Ocarina, the Ocarina please." Chris said smirking.

"I lost it in the lake." Groose said embarrassed, as Chris squinted. "Well guys, i tried! But i would've won if Link didn't have the Ocarina!" Groose said, pointing an accusing finger.

"Quick correction." Chris said. "Since you technically did not recieve the Ocarina from Zelda, the one who you should've gotten it from, even if you crossed the finish line you would'nt have won. Because you threw down Link, Link couldn't give it to Zelda to give it to you... So... Yeah." Chris said, smiling evily.

All of team Ocarina (save for Tatl) looked at Groose accusingly.

"...Well, see your team at the Elimination Ceremony! Heheha!" Chris said, walking off.

_-Camp Grounds-_

"Ruto... How did you do that control thing with that Octorock? That was so cool!" Judo said walking with the team, beside her. Judo might as well socialize with the team she's happy with.

"Oh, being the daughter of the mayor of Zoras Domain, i have control over most sea creatures!" Ruto said, humoring herself. Judo smiled, before Marilla pulled Judo aside.

"Stay away from that one..." Marilla said. Ruto pulled Judo back.

"Umm, she can be friends with who she wants!" Ruto stated. "Lets go Judo!" Ruto happily said, skipping to the Harps girls cabin.

Dark was playing sweet notes on the Harp, as Tael walked beside him. "Nice playing!" Tael complimented. Ravio walked by Mido. Both silent.

Zelda walked to the girls cabin, but Link stopped her.

"Hey, Zelda." Link said. "Oh, hi Link!" Zelda replied. They were both silent for a bit. Link had putten replacement clothes on.

"So, thanks for taking me to the hill. The water was really refreshing. Hehehe." Link said. Zelda smiled in return. "But, umm, i snuck this for you." He pulled out the blue Ocarina, and handed it to Zelda. She gasped.

"Oh, Link! You're so sweet!" Zelda said, gently picking it up.

"It's wet, but i'm sure you can fix it before it rusts." Link said casualy.

"Thanks Link... Hey, i gotta go initiate Tatl to the girls cabin! See you later!" And with that, Zelda hugged Link, and ran to the girls Ocarina cabin.

Groose was surprised to see all of his 'beauty supplies' thrown onto the porch carelessly!

"MY BEAUTY SUPPLIES! WHO DID THIS?!" He yelled, about to cry.

"Consider it a favah, from your ol' friends Link and Pipit!" Pipit said, stepping out.

Link stepped out as well, smiling.

"Trust us, you won't be needing those HERE after tonight!" Link laughed, as Pipit joined along.

"You! That's it- I'm gonna-" Groose was cut off when Link pulled out a water spray bottle.

"Gonna what?" Link innocently asked. Groose was so embarrassed. He didn't dare go against Link now! HE HAD A WATER BOTTLE! That would ruin his hair! Link and Pipit both laughed, stepping into the cabin.

_-Team Ocarina Girls Cabin-_

Tatl was ready. The fights she would have in their like she did have with Ruto. She sighed, and stepped in... What's this? Pillow fights? Laughing? Make up? 'Girls just wanna have fun' playing in the background? Nevermind!

"Hey, our new girl, Tatl!" Said Malon. "Lets have fun!" Zelda said. Tatl allowed herself to be pulled into the fun.

_-Later, at the Elimination Ceremony-_

All of Team Ocarina; Link, Tatl, Navi, Groose, Malon, Pipit, Zelda and Saria were sitting on logs infront of a campfire. The Scenery was beautiful and scenic. Chris was in front of the campfire, holding a plate of marshmallows. It was night, and the campfire felt very warm as the wind blew it towards the campers. Some were confident, and one was VERY worried.

"As you all already know, whoever receives a marshmallow is safe! And whoever does not, will be going home." Chris said, smirking.

* * *

-Confessionals-

Zelda: It's pretty OBVIOUS...

-ghzzz-

Groose: *crying, combing hair* whyyyy?

-End of Confessionals-

* * *

"The following people are safe... Zelda!" The Marshmallow was passed to Zelda, and she caught it smiling.

"Saria!" The marshmallow flew into her hand.

"Navi!" Navi caught the marshmallow as soon as it was in arms length.

"...Pipit!" Pipit caught it, and ate it as soon as he caught it.

"Link!" Link caught the marshmallow, and Zelda smirked at him.

"...Malon!" Malon went from worried looking, to happy. She caught the marshmallow, and hugged Tatl, who plastered a smile. When Malon got up, Tatl looked worried.

"The two left are risked of going home... Groose, you worried about your hair so much, it led to your downfall. You lost the challenge in more ways then one!... Tatl, you didn't contribute to the challenge at all, because you were originally on the opposing team, for picking on your little brother!" Groose and Tatl both looked worried.

"And, the one that is safe, is...Tatl!" Chris said, throwing her the last one. She happily caught it, and stood up with the group.

"Groose, sorry man, but you gots ta go." Chris said smirking. Groose stood up, and followed Chris to the docks.

"Say hello to the new form of elimination..." Chris snapped his fingers, and at the end of the dock came a purple sinister looking purple. "The Portal Of Shame!"

"Which is the most unoriginal-" Navi began, before Chris stopped her.

"NAVI!... SHUSH! This portal can teleport you anywhere! Who know where you'll end up? You could get home, or be trapped in some universe forever!" Chris said. Groose looked shocked, and so did Tatl... Without her on Taels team, Tael would be going through that for sure!

"Umm, i'm sorry, can i switch teams back? I wanna make sure Tael won't go through THAT!" Tatl said, pointing at the other end of the dock.

"Sureeee. If Judo agrees to it!" Chris said. Talt frowned. _'As if' _she thought. "Any last words?"

"...Zelda... I want you to know-" Groose began, with his eyes closed facing the portal, until he was pushed in... By Zelda!

"...Thank...Din!" Zelda said. She stepped back to the rest of her team. Some looked at Tatl, questioning her decision for changing teams. But, eh. They would understand if their relative was on the opposing team.

"Who will be going through that portal next? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Hyrule Island!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Groose: 7 Votes**

**Tatl: 1 Vote  
**

* * *

**Team Ocarina-**

**Link  
Zelda  
Saria  
Malon  
Tatl (Switched with Judo)  
Pipit  
Navi  
**_Groose_

**Team Harp-  
Dark  
Ganondorf  
Ruto  
Ravio  
Mido  
Tael  
Judo (Switched with Tatl)  
Marilla**


End file.
